


Insolitement vôtre - 52 : Café du Côté Obscur (#2)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [52]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: (And if you have anything to say about Mary Sues in general I hope you aren't Rey fans), Café du Côté Obscur, Crack, F/M, My OCs are NOT Mary Sues, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Décidément, Eliane était constamment sur son dos ! Sidious ne pouvait même pas commander une glace sans qu'elle n'intervienne...





	Insolitement vôtre - 52 : Café du Côté Obscur (#2)

**Author's Note:**

> Après la publication de l'hymne Sith officiel et de son explication, quoi de mieux que de continuer dans la lancée du Côté Obscur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, monseigneur ? fit Lillia, serveuse au Café, de l'autre côté du comptoir.

\- Je me laisserais bien tenter par l'une de vos nouvelles “Glaces du Pouvoir”, lui répondit Darth Sidious.

\- Quels parfums ?

\- Chocolat, menthe et vanille.

\- Avec de la chantilly ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Quel dosage de celle-ci ?

\- Beaucoup, interrompit une voix derrière le Sith. Genre beaucoup. Il adore ça, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

\- Effectivement, Eliane, dit Sidious en se retournant vers elle. Mais tu ne me crois pas capable de passer une commande complète par moi-même ?

Offensée, Eliane lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tiens, conclut-elle lorsque la “Glace du Pouvoir” arriva devant le Sith, mange ta chantilly, ça te mettra peut-être d'une meilleure humeur.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch. Ne jamais vexer une fanwarrior, Palpy, c'est la règle d'or, comment as-tu pu l'oublier ?!


End file.
